Gisei
by Dragon In The Mirror
Summary: Taken at four, found at ten. What difference will a white room, war and perhaps Team 7, make to our dear Naruto? Or should I say; Gisei? Please read!


18/05/2012

_**"In a strange way, we * had * rammed asparagus into our ears. Metaphorical asparagus. Asparagus of shame."**_

_**Just a random post I found the other day.**_

_**I do not own Naruto. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?**_

_**Just another random idea!**_

Red. That was the colour he believed this liquid to be. The liquid was red and it streamed from the cuts on his arms and back. So it was blood. No surprise there. Pain. Yet again, no surprise. He knew the colours well, as many books he had started out with had contained the words for many things, such as colours, numbers and the like. He remembered, on the very edges of his memories, one of his guards with a raven mask had taught him. He hadn't seen the boy for seven years now and suspected that he'd gone nukenin. How else could one get out of ANBU before the time of service was done?

He'd only ever been out of the room for missions before, never for a look around. Exactly two times. He knew where he was and why he was there. And what he was. Yet he didn't have a name. He'd been too young when it was last spoken. He was four he believed, exactly six years ago. On his birthday.

Two months later was the day he made a pact with the Kyuubi.

He wasn't a bad guy, really. A little blood thirsty but on the whole, not a bad guy. Real immature though, less mature than him at four. Which really was hard to beat but, demons were strange it seemed. However, he was unusually serious when it came to training.

According to Kyuubi, whose name was Kurama he had learned, whoever had placed him in here was most likely afraid of the power that was his. By imprisoning him in here, they could use him at their leisure. Therefore, Naruto was going to be used as a weapon. And as a weapon, Kurama wanted him to at least be trained how to use the power swirling in the seal and his veins.

At age seven, three years of training later, he was called out. Dragged out of the room and a katana shoved in his hands. Kunai pack and shuriken pack given to him. ANBU uniform in white. That was it. The kanji for Jinchuuriki sewn into his uniform.

He was shoved into a mission consisting of jounin and special jounin. No chuunin, no genin, a team meant for one purpose. To complete a dangerous mission. It was the first time he'd ever been outside before but it was a way to test his power he supposed and the lessons Kurama had taught him.

**:Flashback:**

**The eight jounin waited in the briefing room, talking quietly amongst themselves as they waited for their higher ranked leader to arrive.**

**The door opened and they tensed to meet their leader. They sank back in confusion upon seeing the child who walked in, blue eyes looking at them. Blue eyes that did not belong on a child. Hopeless, cold and ruthless. The eyes of a trained killer.**

**He could not have been more than seven or eight. Spiky blonde hair with blood red tints and cerulean blue eyes. Pure white ANBU armour and a katana at his waist. Two ANBU followed him, Neko and Raven.**

**They watched in confusion as the Hokage entered as well, surveying the jounin in front of him. He nodded to the child and they saw the boy nod back, his face a blank mask.**

**The Hokage left and when the door had shut, the boy turned to them, blue eyes surveying them.**

"**Good day to you. I am Gisei and your leader for this mission. I-" He stopped as one of them men laughed and said to the ANBU flanking him, "This is a joke, right?"**

**The two ANBU were silent and Gisei sighed. He'd forgotten that his age would be a problem.**

"**Look, its my mission. You are just here in case I need back up." He said frankly, eyes watching the signs of disbelief on the faces of the jounin.**

"**Really?" A woman in the front said sarcastically, incredulity evident on her thin face.**

"**Yes. Gisei will explain why, if you'll listen." Raven said shortly, words clipped and emotionless.**

"**Yes, thank you. I'm the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. You are here to hold me back if Kyuubi gains a hold of my body. The event is unlikely but it has happened in Jinchuuriki in the past. Your mission is to keep Kyuubi contained at all costs. That is your mission and only that. When I use chakra, do not, under any circumstance, come near me. The chakra will burn your skin and poison your chakra system. You will die. Stay at least forty metres away. Understood." It was not a question. It was an order.**

**Silence reigned in the room for a good twenty seconds before they murmured their consent.**

**For one jounin, Hatake Kakashi, this was one situation he had never thought to be placed in. He knew who this child was and knew what he contained. This was the son of his sensei, there was no mistake.**

**He could****'****ve been a Yamanaka but his hair was gold not platinum, his eyes bright where the Yamanaka were pale. This was the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. But that boy was dead, torn to shreds by the claws of a demon. Or so he was told.**

**It seems it was all a lie. **

**He'd be having a chat with the Sandaime later.**

**Three hours later found them on the Iwa border, facing over three hundred Iwa shinobi. It seemed like a lost cause but then Gisei made a single hand sign. The twenty seven Konoha shinobi flew back into the trees and further away, at least fifty metres away**

**The Iwa forces waited and watched for a trap or an attack. Laughter echoed as moonlight fell on blonde hair, turning it an eerie silver**** and then gold again****. A hum of anger grew in the air as they saw not the child but the Yellow Flash, Iwa's Bane. The face was not visible but no one**** else**** had that hair.**

**Then tendrils of chakra so old and **_**wrong **_**it brought shivers to all, even the Konoha shinobi forces behind the child.**

**The air pressure dropped as a wide grin grew on his face, fangs glinting in the moonlight. The grin widened as he lifted his head, the very air shaking as bloodlust and killing intent wound around him, bringing many to their knees.**

**Blood red eyes became visible as a haze of red chakra formed around the child, peeling off skin in strips and then healing again. Claws formed on the ends of his hands and his hair grew wild, whipping with the flow of chakra. The chakra formed ears, two waving furiously above his head.**

**The slowly, inexorably, three tails formed behind him and a roar filled the air, completely inhuman.**

"**Come little insects! Let****'****s have some fun! ****"**

**An laugh echoed and it drove shivers down their spines. Low, deadly and insane. Not a good combination.**

**With that, the jinchuuriki disappeared in a red flash and reappeared in the midst of the Iwa forces. **

**For one terrible moment, one genin found himself staring into the eyes of someone five years his junior and moving to kill himself. The pain he saw in that gaze, the anger and the complete disrespect for human life destroyed him. Then it was over, as quickly as it came. He lost his head as his neighbour lost his.**

**Twenty minutes later, all was quiet. The soft **_**pitter-patter **_**that one would associate with rain filled the empty clearing but not a cloud obscured the moon as it shone down on the battlefield. Instead, blood dripped from the trees and every surface was covered. A small child stood in the centre of the carnage, blood saturating every part of his body. No white could be seen except on his chest. **

**The kanji for Jinchuuriki shone eerily in the light of the full moon. **

**Soft blue eyes surveyed the carnage he had caused. Heads littered the ground, each frozen in an expression of abject terror and horror. Broken limbs were everywhere and he slowly turned from the battlefield. **

**He turned to meet the gazes of twenty seven shinobi who served his 'home'.**

**A soft whisper floated on the air and they strained to hear it. They wished they hadn't.**

"_**This is what you have made me… Why didn't you let me die?"**_

**None had an answer.**

_**:Flashback ended:**_

Since then, only once had he been out of the room and that was for yet another mission.

At age ten, he was aware that not all lived like he. Indeed, many lived out in the world he knew almost nothing about. All he knew was bitterness and the copper tang of blood on his hands, blood of hundreds who had only been doing their duty.

He could hear only the beating hearts of the guards outside the door and their quiet, steady breathing. Then soft words that meant nothing to him but as numbers in a ratio.

"165 words per minute, low pitch estimated at mid twenties male with slight influenza. Other has rate of seventy-two words per minute, pitch higher and voice breaking unnaturally suggesting young twenties woman with throat trauma. 412 bones, seventeen shattered rib fragments in the woman's left abdominal cavity. Four eyes, two mouths, four ears, two humans."

It had become something of a habit for him, to count everything just to have something to do. It was just something to distract him from the monotony of life.

Sighing, he turned back to his book, called 'Essential Anatomy for Taijutsu'. He'd started it three hours earlier and found himself in need of a challenge.

Picking up a senbon, he created a single kage bunshin and instructed it to stand still.

Still holding the book, he stood and rolled his shoulders, not even flinching as the still healing wounds on his back stretched and cracked. He had his kimono pulled down around his torso, as the incessant rubbing and itching cause by the fabric had begun to agitate his healing skin.

Holding the senbon between two fingers and then examining the chart again, he placed the book down.

Throwing one, it imbedded itself in the right side of the neck. Instantly, the clone collapsed with a pained groan. With careful precision, Naruto removed the senbon and for the next twenty minutes hit every pressure and chakra point on the clone. As it imploded into a puff of smoke, he rolled his shoulders once again and felt the skin still healing as the muscles underneath were knit back together and the chakra from the Kyuubi healed the shattered femur of his left leg. While still painful, he could move at least and stand still with little hampering of his movement.

Sensing a small movement outside, he reached out with his mind as four chakra signatures appeared outside the room. A jounin-level shinobi masking his chakra appeared first, then three chuunin-level signatures appeared just behind him, also masking their chakra but to a lesser extent than the jounin. He turned his attention back to the Keirakukei and tenketsu diagrams presented in his book.

Hearing one of the guards outside draw a tanto, he paid a little more attention as the movements outside turned flurried, telling him that a fight had broken out.

As the fight wore on, he sighed. Those ANBU must be dropouts or something, as they were slowly being worn down by three chuunin and one jounin. Hopefully these ninja were extremely talented or the ANBU were actually this level. If ANBU had sunk this low, he prayed for the future of Konoha.

Hearing the two ANBU hit the floor, he tensed. The thought had never occurred to him but as a Jinchuuriki, he was a valuable weapon. And as a weapon, there would always be those who wanted to use him as their front line weapon on mass destruction. So these nins could possibly be from Kumo or Kiri or any other hidden village who wanted an extra edge.

However, his concerns were allayed as he saw the door open and the light glint on Konoha headbands. Placing the senbon down, he stood ready for movement. If they were enemies posing as Konoha shinobi, he wanted to be ready.

_**00000000**_

As he fought the female ANBU in front of him, his thoughts flickered to the mission at hand. Find and investigate the cell named 9 that had been discovered in Danzou's personal files. Something about a weapon or something. The Godaime believed it was perhaps a relic or powerful weapon from the past. So here they were, attempting to find the cell.

Apparently, this was it. The room was deep under the Hokage mountain, encased in rock and concrete. Two ANBU ROOT had been guarding the room but as he dispatched the woman he was fighting, he saw that Sai, Sakura and Sasuke had taken down the man.

Nodding to them, he slowly opened the door and they peered inside. The sight that met their eyes was not one they expected.

A small boy stood in the centre of the room, his spiky blonde hair falling around his face. They couldn't get a clear view of his face but he looked young, probably a few years younger that Team 7.

A black men's kimono was pulled down to his waist, exposing his scarred and bleeding back to the cool air. Sakura breathed in a horrified breath at the scarring and the blood that edged the healing cuts on his back.

At the sound, the boy's face flicked up and Kakashi recognised him in an instance. Emotionless blue eyes, pale skin and the six whiskers that marred his cheeks.

"Gisei-taichou?"

His team looked at him in shock and the emotionless child grinned humourlessly.

"Kakashi-san. What a surprise. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke were too shocked to answer.

_**How was it? Please click on the pretty blue button that says review and let me know!**_


End file.
